Botol-Botol yang Berserak
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Seperti botol-botol yang berserak sebab sudah tak terpakai, hati juga butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan diri. [Akashi/Kuroko AU]


**Botol-Botol yang Berserak**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disklaimer: Kuroko no Basuke karya Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#LongMarch: Akashi/Kuroko**

**.**

Tangannya masih mencepit batang rokok yang tinggal separuh. Dihisapnya lagi dalam-dalam, sambil membiarkan sesapan tadi memenuhi dada, lalu diembuskan melalui mulut. Teramat nikmat. Kau tidak bisa menasehati orang-orang semacam ini; yang menganggap merokok adalah sebagai kebutuhan, untuk meringankan beban hidup atau untuk menghilangkan kecanduan: kalau tak merokok maka kau akan batuk dan kepala akan berkunang-kunang. Diulangi lagi: kalau tidak merokok maka pikiranmu akan terbang dan kemudian kau akan gila. Mudahnya, ia adalah seorang pecandu.

Akashi membuka botol bir ketiganya sambil tetap mengawasi pintu bar. Sialan benar. Lelaki yang ia tunggu belum juga nampak. Apakah malam ini—seperti yang sering ia katakan tapi tak pernah Akashi percaya—ia memang tidak akan datang?

Pembual—demikian Akashi memberi julukan. Lelaki itu tidak akan berdusta dengan begitu mudah. Memang, Akashi sering mendengar kebohongan yang terucap dari bibir manisnya, tapi dalam masalah kali ini, rasanya akan terkesan kurang ajar bila lelaki tadi terus-menerus memasang otak bebal. Sebagai ganti untuk mengusir kebosanan, Akashi sengaja mengetuk-ngetukkan gelas yang telah ia tuangi bir dari botol pada meja, membuat bunyi _tuk tuk tuk_ konstan dan menggoyang cecair di dalam gelas—hanya bergoyang dan tidak sampai tumpah.

"Kacamatamu masih sama ternyata."

Suaranya terdengar jemu dan itu sudah cukup membuat perut Akashi mulas.

"Kuroko ..."

Kuroko memutar tubuhnya, menarik kursi di samping Akashi, lalu duduk. Tangannya mulai membuka botol bir, tapi gerakannya terhenti—entah sebab ia sudah tidak berniat minum atau merasa risih karena ada sepasang mata yang tanpa henti mengamati.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Akashi."

Akashi menyela kontak, mengalihkan pandangan ke dinding bar yang retak-retak. Suara hentakan musik bagai bebunyi yang menjadi sunyi. Hingar-bingar jeritan penonton di ruang sebelah seakan hanya dengung monoton yang mengalun sambil lalu. Rokok yang tadi diminatinya, kini ia buang di asbak, tidak peduli pada manis-manis pada puntung yang masih tertinggal.

"Apakah aku memang sedang dilarang untuk mengingatmu barang sejenak, Kuroko?" Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Akashi memandang Kuroko lagi.

Kuroko menuang bir ke gelas secara serampangan, setengah gusar karena pertanyaan Akashi yang menusuk. Kuroko tidak menjawab—belum, dan malah menenggak bir dua tegukan.

"Tak bisakah kau tetap di sini?" Kuroko bertanya tapi tak berani menatap langsung kepada yang ditanya. Demi apa, Kuroko tahu benar pertanyaannya sangat keterlaluan. Keegoisan yang sudah ditahannya selama berminggu-minggu kini menjebol keluar. Pertahanannya untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli tidak bisa tersembunyi lagi. Dan ini membuat Akashi semakin sedih (sebab sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan) sekaligus bahagia (sebab ia tahu, Kuroko dengan tulus mencintainya).

"Kuroko, bahkan jika butuh sepuluh tahun bagi kita untuk bisa bertemu lagi, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku selama ini, Kuroko."

Kejujuran Akashi adalah sifat yang Kuroko suka dan benci secara bersamaan.

"Kalau hanya untuk itu kau mengajakku bertemu, maka pertemuan ini sudah selesai."

Kuroko menegaskan. Gelas ia taruh di meja. Ada getaran yang merambat dari tangannya yang berusaha menahan emosi. Ia tak mau duduk lagi. Ia berdiri dan keluar dari keramaian bar lewat pintu belakang.

Akashi memandangi bayangan Kuroko yang telah menghilang. Malam ini, lelaki itu pasti akan mengalami mimpi buruk—oh, ia memang sering bermimpi buruk. Atau hujan tangis di sudut kamar. Atau jika ia bangun keesokan harinya, matanya masih terus sembab. Akashi berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Ia tidak menghendaki terjadinya perpisahan tapi takdir sudah cukup sering mempermainkan, sudah cukup memusingkan. Tidak perlu ditambah dengan adegan cengeng-cengeng bak sinetron berabad episodenya.

Akashi tahu, Kuroko pastilah paham dan nanti akan mengerti jalan yang telah ia ambil. Mungkin tadi ia memang agak sentimentil atau suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Akashi yakin, Kuroko tak pernah benar-benar marah kepadanya.

Mencintai seseorang, itu berarti kau juga harus siap menanggung risiko kalau sewaktu-waktu kehilangan. Karena sebagaimana bekas botol-botol bir yang berserakan sebab sudah tak terpakai, hati yang terluka juga butuh waktu untuk terbiasa menyembuhkan diri.

Akashi memandangi gelas yang Kuroko yang tinggal seperempat. Ia mengampuni salahnya yang masih tertinggal. Kuroko mungkin hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima.

_Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi._

Akashi menandaskan gelas yang tadi diminum Kuroko, lalu ia pergi keluar. Mengejar Kuroko. Atau menemukan jalannya sendirinya untuk segera pulang. Atau mungkin kedua-duanya.[]

Saturday—Feb, 16th 2019


End file.
